Unconditional
by Slivering
Summary: Ten drabbles revolving around Eiji, Fuji, and their unconditional love. [Dream Pair, with too much Ryoma]


**Unconditional**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not exactly sure why I wrote another one. Although, I'm fairly certain this time will definitely be the last. While it was more enjoyable this time around, and their pairing grew more comfortable as the drabbles went on, I will honestly say that I didn't like writing it _nearly _as much as my Ryoma fics. Still, I hope you like it!

**Note: **I'm sorry, but Ryoma excessively crept into the writing as the drabbles went on. I just love him too much. TezuRyo took over the fifth drabble, and MomoRyo for the seventh. *sobs* I can't do this.

**NoteNote: **I have two phases: One in which I think I'm a good writer and TWO in which I get depressed that I suck horribly and will never get better. I'm going through phase Two at the moment. Go easy on the reviews xD

* * *

**1.**

Kikumaru is generally a hyper person. But after downing three bottles of Dr. Pepper and eating a chocolate bar from Fuji, he gets a little insane.

"Fujiko!" the red-head bounces wildly up and down on the prodigy's bed. His boyfriend just smiles and continues to ignore him, examining his photography portfolio.

Kikumaru pouts. "_Fuji_, let's kiss!" he demands. "I want to kiss."

"And I have a photography exam tomorrow," Fuji informs brightly. "I'd have loved to kiss your mouth off otherwise."

"My mouth off?" Kikumaru blinks, and stops bouncing. A moment later, he starts up again, this time more intensely. "That's a good idea. Let's take our clothes off."

Fuji scans his paper, the smile on his face growing. Kikumaru isn't usually this initiating, but obviously that much sugar is making him say things he normally wouldn't be saying. Fuji wants to take advantage of the situation, and jump his boyfriend, but the photography exam is important. Fuji turns the page and calmly continues to study.

A hand energetically tugs at this sweater sleeve.

"Fujiko!" the red-head giggles, "You're neglecting me. I'm going to tell on you!"

"To who?" Fuji doesn't think anyone on the team is brave enough to stand up to him. Tezuka tries, but it doesn't usually end well for him.

"To Ochibi," Kikumaru declares. He shifts over and presses his cheek against Fuji's neck, making a small mewling noise – much like that of a kitten. "Ochibi will defend me."

Fuji smiles, and puts away his folder. It's pointless to study, and he's sure he'll pass with flying colours anyway. He tilts his head slightly and brushes his lips against Kikumaru's soft flesh. "Ah, Eiji…maybe we should have him join our little…relationship."

Kikumaru laughs enthusiastically, still bounding with energy, before the words process through his brain. "Why?" he blinks frantically, going pale. "Fujiko, Ochibi is just a friend, not a lover." His lower lip quivers. "I don't _want _him."

Fuji chuckles, stroking the mop of red hair. "I was just saying, since you're both kittens."

Kikumaru glares. "I'm the cuter kitten." As an afterthought, he adds, "_Nya_," as if the sound will prove who the real kitten is.

Fuji cradles the face in his hands. "Perhaps you're not the cuter kitten." The tennis genius knows how adorable Ryoma can be. Kikumaru narrows his eyes. Fuji leans in and plants a light kiss on his lips. "…but you're the _cutest _kitten to _me_."

The sentence makes Kikumaru inconceivably happy, and they topple onto the bed with their lips locked. As Fuji slides his hand under Kikumaru's shirt, passionately making out all the while, it occurs to him that he should make Kikumaru hyper more often.

Three bottles of Dr. Pepper and a chocolate bar makes the acrobat a damn good kisser, and Kikumaru is so hyper that they nearly _do _eat each other's mouths off.

**2.**

"Fuji, are you cold?" Kikumaru snuggles further in his bundled jacket. A scarf is around his neck, and earmuffs cover his head. A fitted blue mitt reaches for Fuji's hand. "Fujiko looks _really _cold."

Fuji grins wearily. A sliver runs up his spine. "I'm fine, really, Eiji."

"You can't lie to me, nya," the acrobat frowns and jogs on the spot to keep warm, despite his thick layers. "I think you need the Great Kikumaru Eiji Suffocation Hug."

Fuji looks at him strangely.

"Momo named it," Kikumaru defends. He leans in and whispers like he's telling a deep, dark, unspeakable secret. "Only _Ochibi _has ever experienced them."

Fuji chuckles at the auspicious tone, but his teeth clatter against each other and interrupt his light laugh. He pulls his thin sweater around him tighter. The wind is ferocious, and he wills the bus to hurry up.

"Fujiko, I really think you need the hug."

Fuji smiles, and it's slightly sly. "After seeing Echizen get choked to death so many times, I think I'll pass."

His voice is smooth, and calm, but Kikumaru sees him shaking violently. The red-head frowns, and bounces up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Fuji-kooooo…." He whines.

"I'm good," Fuji says. He tilts his head towards the distance, where a small, familiar figure is walking towards them. "Oh. I think that's Echizen there."

Kikumaru whips his head around. His eyes light up when he sees Ryoma, and he waves his arms frantically in the air. "Oi, Ochibi, over here!" he calls.

Ryoma blinks, and looks like he wants to run away, but grudgingly decides to approach them. He's dressed in his Seigaku Jacket – not as warm as Kikumaru, but warm enough that he isn't freezing to death like Fuji is. "Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai," he nods in greeting.

"Hello there, Echizen," Fuji replies.

"Hoi! Fuji's cold," Kikumaru informs him. "I should hug him, right?"

Ryoma looks blatantly bored. He yawns loudly. "Che, no. You'll kill him."

"Ochibi, that's _mean_…"

Before Ryoma can snarkily reply, and Kikumaru can strangle him, a shudder runs through Fuji's slender body. The wind has gotten much stronger, and even Ryoma feels a little cold. But it's nothing compared to Seigaku's prodigy – his skin is flushed, and ripples of cold force him to tremble. Kikumaru has never seen Fuji look so out of place, and he can't bear it anymore.

"Fuji," he looks determined. "Get ready to experience your very first Great Kikumaru Eiji Suffocation Hug."

All Fuji can manage is a blink and half-smile before Kikumaru attacks him. Warm arms tangle around his frozen body, and he is held so tightly he can barely breathe. But it's warm – so incredibly, wonderfully warm – and Fuji can't help but snuggle a little closer.

"Thank you, Eiji," he says appreciatively.

"Not a problem, Fujiko!"

Ryoma stares at them both like they're insane.

"You _like_ it?" he asks Fuji incredulously.

Fuji peers up from under Kikumaru's jacket arms, looking pleased.

"You're a fool _not _to."

**3.**

Kikumaru throws the fifth wad of tissue papers against the floor. His eyes are red and puffy, and tears water up and spill infinitely down his cheeks. "Oishi," he sobs, and his cheerful voice trembles. His red hair is a mess upon his head. "I can't believe Fujiko would…would-" he gasps for breath, the crying nearly choking him. "_Why? _How could he do that to me?"

Oishi rubs his friend's back, brow scrunched. "I don't know Eiji, it's really odd for Fuji to…"

"To be mean to me!" Kikumaru wails. He sniffles, and scrubs furiously at his eyes. Blue eyes glare at the ground. "I hate him."

"Eiji, I think you need to calm dow-"

"No! I hate him!" Kikumaru's voice is full of fire, and he abruptly stands up. The tears still run freely down his cheeks, but a look of determination is set on his face. "I'm going to _ignore _Fujiko now, just like he's doing to me. I won't try to give him any hugs or anything!"

"Maybe Fuji has a reason…"

Kikumaru shakes his head. "No. No, that's his silent way of saying he wants to break up with me…" his voice goes soft. "He's a baka, nya…"

XXX

"Eiji?"

Kikumaru stuffs his clothes into his bag, not bothering to glance up at the smooth, alluring voice. His usual grin is planted on his face, but his stomach twists with turmoil. Two can play the ignoring game.

"Eiji," Fuji repeats sharply.

The red-head huffs, throws his head in the air, and storms up to Ryoma and strangles him into a hug tighter than usual. "Hoi! Ochibi!" he cries exasperatedly, trying to look as excited and as normal as ever. The twelve-year old just coughs and chokes and tries desperately to remove himself from Kikumaru's grip.

"You're choking him, Eiji," Fuji says.

The simple statement is too much. Kikumaru pushes Ryoma behind him, and glares at Fuji. "You don't know everything!" he snaps. "I'm mad at you now. Go away."

"It was a joke. Momo and I made a bet."

"I don't care what it was," Kikumaru's lip quivers, and his blue eyes are wide and watery. "You hurt my feelings so badly! I kept calling you yesterday, and you just…"

Fuji remains calm, but his eyes are wide open and his mouth is pursed in a thin line. He dismisses Ryoma without a glance, who is inching away towards the clubroom exit. Fuji's gaze is focused on Kikumaru, who is snivelling with heartbreak. "I'm sorry, Eiji," he says kind of softly. "But do you know what the bet was?"

The door slams shut as Ryoma escapes.

Kikumaru glowers at the ground. "I don't care, go a_way._"

"Momo said that you were impulsive. He said that if I ignored you, you would surely be dramatic about it. I told him you wouldn't." Fuji's eyes narrow. "We bet on it."

There's a short pause. Fuji looks kind of disappointed, and turns on his heel towards the club room. Just before he disappears out the door, he looks over his shoulder and says quietly:

"And from what I see, I clearly lost."

**4.**

"Boi Boi….Hoi, hoi!"

Kikumaru is in a good mood today, and he hops and twirls and kart wheels to show it off. The club room is somewhat chaotic as the acrobat tumbles into Momoshiro, before nearly spiralling Ryoma to the ground. He doesn't stop there though – oh, _no, _he then goes and topples into Kaidoh. The second-year grunts, and merely pushes the lithe boy away.

"Mou," he pouts. "You guys are so mean. Where's Fuji when you need him?"

On cue, the club room slams open and Tezuka and Fuji simultaneously walk in. The former looks absolutely livid, although only the twitch of his eye and the extra stern glare shows it. Fuji, as usual, is smiling serenely without a care in the world.

"Hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru flies straight past the captain and attacks Fuji into a hug.

The prodigy props his chin onto Kikumaru's shoulder. "I see Kiku-chan is in a good mood today."

"An extra good mood," the acrobat eagerly bobs his head up and down. He slides his arm around Fuji's waist, and pulls the boy closer towards him. Both of them are smiling, and lean down and touch each other's noses. "The others are so boring," the acrobat pouts, nuzzling his nose against his partner's.

Fuji grins. "Things tend to be boring without me." He nuzzles back.

"Guys, a room, a _room!_" Momoshiro yells in the background.

Tezuka crosses his arms sternly. "Not until you're off of school property. We have young ones here."

"Young ones?" Ryoma asks irritably. "Are you talking about Momo-senpai?"

Kikumaru frowns. "But we're not even doing anything, nya!"

"We're not doing anything _yet_," Fuji adds pointedly. They continue to flirt amiably, complete unaware (Fuji is aware, but ceases to mind) of Momoshiro gagging in the background, and Kaidoh flushing and looking away. Inui takes data frantically, while Kawamura modestly tries to escape through the doors.

"Please, my eyes!" Momoshiro wails, despite that they're only cuddling.

Ryoma gives him a look. "Momo-senpai, that's only going to encourage them."

The moment Ryoma says that, Fuji and Kikumaru look at each other mischievously, nod once, before they tangle their arms around one another and join into a passionate kiss. Lips locked and tongues exploring, they stumble towards the wall of the club room. Moans of pleasure fill the regular's ears.

Momoshiro crumples, Kaidoh follows Kawamura out the door, Inui's pen runs a mile a minute, and Ryoma looks somewhat disturbed.

Tezuka stares sternly.

"Fuji, Kikumaru, twenty laps!"

**5.**

Fuji Syusuke has a tendency to be calm in even the most ridiculous situations.

He smiles creepily, not even batting an eyelash as the rest of the club room is filled with gasps of disbelief. It's almost like he can read minds – like he _knows _what's going to happen next. It's almost like he has planned something to happen. The only person who specifically notices, and catches it, is Eiji Kikumaru.

"Fujiko," he slings an arm around his boyfriend, hanging off his shoulder. "Poor Ochibi. You really shouldn't be so mean."

"It's amusing," Fuji points out, kissing Kikumaru behind the ear. The red-head giggles and Fuji says, "After all, Tezuka needs a little push in the right direction, doesn't he?" he lowers his voice, and presses his soft lips against Kikumaru's neck, earning a flush and a laugh from his partner. "I don't think Tezuka's ever seen Ryoma naked."

"No one has!" Kikumaru pouts. "Poor, poor Ochibi. All he wanted was to take a shower and you just took advantage of it."

Fuji smiles brightly. "I wouldn't be your Fujiko if I didn't."

"Hoi! Agreed!"

"Who took my towel?" Ryoma glares and pokes his head through the shower curtain for the umpteenth time, earning laugher from the rest of the regulars. His damp hair falls over his face, and his skin is moist from the water.

"I don't know, Echizen," Momoshiro tries to hold back a laugh, but fails. "Might as well come out now…"

Oishi frets worriedly, "Are you sure you didn't lose it?"

"Someone took it," Ryoma growls.

"Now, why would someone take your towel?" Fuji asks nonchalantly, and Kikumaru bites his lip from exploding with laughter. The arm around his waist tightens, and they both share gleeful looks. Ryoma instantly narrows his eyes onto Fuji, gold eyes absolutely murderous. "Give it back," he demands, inching slightly out from behind the curtain, exposing a slim, creamy waist.

Fuji grins, and rests his head on Kikumaru's shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fuji didn't do anything," Kikumaru adds helpfully. "Don't assume things, Ochibi."

There's a moment of silence, Ryoma's eyes dangerously angry. The rest of the regulars exchange looks, but most of their gazes flicker back to Fuji every few seconds. The slender prodigy cracks a grin, and decides to reveal Ryoma's white towel from his tennis bag. "Oh. Were you talking about this?" he asks innocently.

Ryoma's eyes widen. "Give it."

"I don't think so."

The twelve-year old glares, and marches out of the shower to grab the towel from Fuji. He momentarily seems to forget that he's naked, and all the regulars stare in disbelief as his beautiful body is fully revealed.

"Don't look," Ryoma snaps, and turns towards Fuji with ire. He reaches his arm and desperately tries to grab the towel that Fuji holds above his head.

"Give it!"

"Nope," Fuji says cheerfully, and he tosses it over to Kikumaru.

Kikumaru grins, and holds it even higher. "Can't get it!" he teases.

Ryoma crosses his arms, half-embarrassed, and half-exasperated. "Senpai," he says wearily. "Just give it to me-"

The door flies open, and Tezuka walks in. "What's going on here?" he starts, voice deep and steady.

Ryoma whips around, and makes a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeak. "Buchou," he utters weakly. Tezuka just stares at him for a moment, brown eyes wide with disbelief. Then, a second later, he composes himself and clears his throat. A faint blush flushes his cheeks as he averts his eyes away from Ryoma's dripping body.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demands.

Fuji starts to chuckle. Kikumaru can't hold back his laughter anymore, and doubles over.

"We strike again!" they cheer, and the sound of their high-fives fill the club room.

**6.**

Kikumaru spreads the mint toothpaste over his lips. "Like this, nya?" he blinks.

Fuji grins, doing the identical with green toothpaste. He rubs it across his lips, making sure it's firmly smeared. "You like toothpaste, right Eiji?"

"Toothpaste is important," the acrobat agrees. He frowns, and squeezes more out of the tube before coating it over his mouth. "This is weird. What are we supposed to do, Fujiko? Brush our lips?"

The tensai caps his own toothpaste, and tucks it into the tiny compartment in his backpack. "I wanted to try doing something," he says slyly. Kikumaru blinks some more, eyes wide as Fuji takes a step closer. The red-head instinctively takes a step closer as well, curious about what his boyfriend has planned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuji asks lightly, and his arms slide around the other's hips, lurching him forward into his chest. Kikumaru looks ridiculous, mouth plastered with tooth paste. Fuji doesn't look much better, but he's more composed, and manages to appear angelic anyway. The prodigy leans forward and plants a gentle, one-second kiss on his boyfriend.

Kikumaru pulls back. "Woah," he says. "You tasted like toothpaste!"

"You did too," Fuji nods his head. "It's quite interesting, ne?"

"It's expected," Kikumaru giggles, then gives Fuji a look. "But…I kind of want to try it again, nya…"

Fuji's eyes twinkle. "I was waiting for you to say that,"

Both of them take that as a cue, and simultaneously lock lips. The toothpaste smudges between them, and they tentatively explore with their tongues at this new experience.

"Toothpaste and Fuji," Kikumaru moans, "My two favourite things."

"I know," Fuji says, and he kisses harder and deeper in response.

**7.**

Fuji is selfish.

"I think we should switch up the doubles pair this time around, don't you?" he asks innocently during practice.

Everyone stares at him oddly, as if he's grown two heads. The Golden Pair is the top-notch, National Level, strongest doubles pair there is – switching them up is like succumbing to the fate of losing.

"Fuji?" Tezuka questions.

The prodigy shrugs nonchalantly. "Just a suggestion. I would like to try playing doubles with Eiji once."

Kikumaru, who is in the middle of strangling and choking Ryoma, abruptly lets go with wide eyes. He blinks in surprise, and points to himself, "Me?" he asks. A grin spreads across his face. He scurries over and throws his arms around his boyfriend. "Yay! I want to play a game with Fujiko too!"

Oishi shifts. "But we need to practice that new formation…"

The red-head pouts. "Oishi! Just this one time!"

Momoshiro folds his arms behind his head. "I don't know. Strong singles players usually don't end up doing doubles that well," he explains. He narrows his eyes and glares at Ryoma darkly. "I know from _experience._"

Ryoma ducks his cap down. "Che."

"Eiji and I will do great," Fuji smiles sunnily.

"Positive thinking is good," Kikumaru cheers, and squeezes his arms tighter around Fuji.

Tezuka looks torn between agreeing and refusing. He glances at Oishi, who just shrugs, before returning his gaze towards the rest of the team. Fuji gives him a look – a rather threatening look – and Tezuka makes up his mind. He clears his throat.

"Alright. Kikumaru and Fuji…against…" he glances around. "Momoshiro and Echizen, since you're doubles needs considerable work."

"What?" Momoshiro complains.

Ryoma bounces the ball on the end of his racket. "Momo-senpai, as long as you don't get in my way, I think we'll do fine."

"In your _way_?" Momoshiro sputters indignantly.

Fuji smiles gleefully, and Kikumaru latches onto him with a big grin on his face. They warm up and grab their rackets, determined to prove the team just how well they can play doubles. They haven't played doubles before – but their faith and trust in each other _has _to equal up to something. Fuji takes his place behind the service box.

"This won't be much of a challenge," Fuji muses.

Kikumaru waves his racket wildly. "Hoi! Momo and Ochibi! You better make us sweat!"

"If this _animal _wasn't my doubles partner…" Ryoma grumbles.

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?" Momo shouts defensively, trapping his kouhai in a painful headlock. The two instantly start bickering, Ryoma's cool remarks bringing Momoshiro's on slaughter of shouts. The other doubles pair just blinks, and waits patiently for the game to start.

"They really won't do well," Fuji says as Ryoma purposely steps on Momoshiro's foot.

"Ochibi! Momo!" Kikumaru pouts. "Let's play."

But they will have none of that. Ryoma's on the ground now, with Momoshiro on top of him in his attempt to tackle the twelve-year old. The spiky-haired boy tries to give a hurtful noogie, but Ryoma simply writhes underneath him, squirming to get away.

"A very compromising position," Fuji's eyes slide over to his boyfriend. "Ne, Eiji?"

Kikumaru glances at him. "Fujiko," he says in a chastising manner. "You shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about Ochibi and Momo."

"They've got nothing to do with Echizen and Momo," Fuji smirks, and drops his racket onto the ground. He takes a step closer. "Since the game isn't going to start any time soon, I think we should follow their actions."

Kikumaru blinks, and his face flushes. "Hoi?"

Ryoma yells, "Momo-senpai, _get _off me!"

"Brat!"

And that is how the doubles match ends up with both pairs tangled on the ground, one fighting in pure ire, and the other completely aroused. Tezuka watches the scene with disbelief, removes his glasses, rubs his nose, and then places his glasses back on. It occurs to him that he should never put Fuji and Kikumaru as a team again.

"_Momo-senpai!_ You're so fat!"

"It's called _muscle!"_

Or, for that matter, Ryoma and Momoshiro either.

**8.**

The sky is a mixture of oranges and pinks, and the trees hang over the hill with autumn leaves flocking towards the ground. From the distance of the hill top, the humming of city lines and rushing cars are faint sounds – the quietness is beautiful.

Fuji Syusuke enjoys the quiet, and he also enjoys beautiful things.

"Fujiko!" the red-head tugs at Fuji's arm. A complaint creeps in his throat. "This is boring, nya! Can't we do something active instead of just sitting here?"

Fuji stretches against the ground, blue eyes focused towards the setting sun. "Eiji," he breathes. The grass tickles against his ankles. "Just relax. It's quite enjoyable if you just listen to all the sounds."

"What sounds?" Kikumaru pulls at a clump of grass and throws it towards Fuji. The prodigy doesn't move, and lets the strands of green fall over his porcelain skin. Kikumaru makes a small noise of dissatisfaction, and curls up against Fuji. A smile grows on Seigaku's genius, and he pulls Kikumaru so that their sides are pressed tightly together.

There's a moment of silence, but Fuji can feel Kikumaru fidgeting to say something.

"Fuji?" he blurts.

"Yes," Fuji sighs.

"Well, I was just wondering…how come you never play your strongest." Kikumaru nibbles on the nail of his thumb, blue eyes wide and confused in a picture of innocence. "I know you play really good, but I've never seen Fujiko really into the game…" he pauses, and his brows furrow. "Why is that?"

Fuji's smile thins. He traces Kikumaru's palm with his finger."I don't know, Eiji. The thrill of the game is what satisfies me. I can't seem to break out of that."

"But isn't that bad? Don't you want to get stronger?"

"I do, I guess. But it's not a strong push, like with Tezuka or Echizen." Fuji frowns, and closes his eyes. The wind basks his cheeks. "Someday, hopefully I'll be able to meet a challenge strong enough to take me out of my comfort zone."

Kikumaru is silent. Then, he rolls over and pokes Fuji's stomach.

"I thought everything was Fuji's comfort zone."

The light eyes flicker open. "Mostly everything," he says, and a heavy weight presses down on his chest. He feels like he's missing out on something – something stronger than the thrill he experiences during matches. He has never connected with tennis the way Ryoma or Tezuka have – and despite his skill, he has never got an overwhelming urge to reach the top.

He wants that to change. He hopes it will.

"By the way, Fuji," Kikumaru suddenly says. "Were you the one who replaced Ryoma's school uniform with a ballerina outfit yesterday? And stole his tennis clothes after he took them off to change? He didn't have anything but that to wear back home!"

Fuji's lips break into a grin at the reminder. "Yes."

"Fuji!" the red-head scolds.

Fuji just keeps smiling, the heavy weight gone. He wonders exactly why Kikumaru knows when and how to cheer him up.

**9.**

"Kiku-chan," Fuji says cheerfully. "I got a pet for myself. Oishi and Echizen suggested I should."

The red-head abruptly stops writing his history notes (read: doodling) and runs over to his boyfriend. His azure eyes brightly examine Fuji for traces of a lie. After spending so much time with the prodigy, he knows to be very cautious with new information.

When it's apparent Fuji is being truthful, Kikumaru breaks into a wide grin.

"Ooh, Fuji bought himself a pet!" he peered at his arms, as if expecting to see the pet there. "What is it? A bird? A puppy? A snake, nya?"

Fuji blinks innocently. "Actually, I went on Echizen's suggestion and bought myself a cute kitten."

Kikumaru stares at him, and the smile melts off his face. A look of horror covers him. "You got a kitten?" he asks in a choked voice.

"Yes I did," Fuji grins. "He's very adorable."

"But – but – _I _–"

The prodigy glances at him nonchalantly. "Are you alright, Kiku-chan?"

The red-head composes himself, glares darkly, mutters that he's fine, before spiralling out of the room like a balloon losing air. He nearly bumps into the door, scowls at it, and pushes forward amongst the crowds of the hallway.

He can't believe Fuji has the nerve to buy a new kitten. _He _is supposed to be Fuji's kitten – and only him.

XXX

An hour later, he finds himself at the club room for tennis practice, holding Ryoma's collar in his fist. "You knew! You evil, conniving little brat!" Kikumaru leans in and gives him the evil eye, while Ryoma dangles from his grip with no idea what's happening.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"You told Fujiko to get a kitten!"

Ryoma blinks, and shrugs. "Yeah."

"Ochibi, you're so mean," Kikumaru grips his hand tighter around his collar, and Ryoma makes a small choking noise. "I'm supposed to be Fuji's kitten. I already knew when you came into the club that things were going to be bad. You were all kitten-ish, even though _I'm _supposed to be the kitten…" a dramatic sniffle. "But then, I accepted it because I liked you Ochibi. You were my friend!"

Ryoma coughs. "Too tight…"

"And then you just purposely try to foil everything by bringing in this new kitten for my Fuji!" Kikumaru's lip quivers. "It's too much competition, nya!"

"I don't know-"

"Eiji," A smooth voice interrupts the conversation. "Let him go."

Kikumaru whips his head around to see Fuji standing by the door way, tennis bag slung over his shoulder and an amused smile on his face. Immediately, he drops Ryoma, who stumbles to regain his footing. He brushes himself off and glares at Kikumaru.

"Watch out, Fuji-senpai," he notes. "Your boyfriend is violent."

Fuji grins. "I like that my boyfriend is so possessive," he tilts his head to the side, admiring Kikumaru. The red-head doesn't meet his gaze, eyes drawn to the ground.

"But really," Fuji continues. He sidles over to where Kikumaru is, putting a comforting arm around his waist. He leans his lips against his ears. "I don't see what you're so worried about."

"Huh?" he pouts. "I was jealous."

"Yes, you were," Fuji says merrily. He goes on his tippy toes and plants a kiss Kikumaru's forehead. "But as I told you before, you're the cutest kitten for me."

There's a pause, and Fuji's smile grows.

"After all, Ochibi Junior really is _no _match for you."

"Ochibi Junior?" Kikumaru blinks.

Ryoma frowns, makes a noise, and scurries out of the room. He really doesn't need to know why the scariest man in Seigaku has decided to name his kitten after him.

**10.**

Fuji presses his hand against the cool glass of the window. He stands rigidly still, half-naked, his lean muscles stark against the morning sunlight streaming inside the bedroom. Outside, his cyan eyes focus on the morning landscape, the flea of animals and nature bursting against dawn. The slender fingers trace the windowsill thoughtfully.

"Eiji," he says softly to himself. The name flickers out of his lips like gold.

He glances behind him, where the bed is strewn and a red-head hangs off the side. The boy hugs a pillow, and an oversized shirt is on his body. His breath is rythmetic from sleep. Fuji stares for a moment, eyes clear with warmth. The night before bristles in his mind – the thrill, the excitement, the throb of arousal.

Fuji pads to Kikumaru, and bends down. Childishness covers the acrobat's features. The prodigy lifts his hand and gently brushes aside strands of hair. "Nya…" Kikumaru stirs, and rolls over. Fuji smiles to himself, and it lacks the deceit it usually has. His feelings are unexplainable – their love is sweet, and fresh, and innocent.

Fuji cherishes it.

"Eiji," Fuji says again, and he carefully lifts the covers so he can slip in as well. Warmth emits from the blankets, and Fuji slides over and presses himself tightly against Kikumaru's side. More heat intoxicates his skin. "I love you," the prodigy murmurs to no one in particular. He bends over and presses the hush of a kiss on Kikumaru's forehead.

"Fuji…ko…" the acrobat mumbles sleepily.

Fuji smiles, but instead of moving to wake him, he simply tightens his grip and pulls the red-head into a comfortable hug. From the half-open window, early sun slips in through the crack and lights up the bed. Fuji lies down, head falling flat on his pillow, with the boy he loves tight in his arms. It is one of those mornings that Fuji – despite his flaws and insecurities – feels content.

With Kikumaru, he is perfect. Kikumaru brings out the side of him that cares the most.

And when Fuji thinks about the night before, and the exhilaration of the many nights to come, he can't help but close his eyes and capture the moment. Right there, holding the one he loves and cares for the most, is home.

* * *

XXX


End file.
